Respiratory protection devices that cover a user's nose and mouth, for example, and provide filtered air to a wearer are well known. Air is drawn through a breathable air source by a negative pressure generated by a wearer or forced into a breathing zone by a fan or blower, for example, where it may be inhaled by the wearer.
Various strap configurations and harness assemblies have been provided for positioning and maintaining a respiratory protection device over the nose and mouth of a wearer. For example, some harness assemblies may include one or more tensioned straps that pass behind a wearer's neck such that the respiratory protection device is drawn over the wearer's nose and mouth. Other harness assemblies may include a support member that may rest on a wearer's head and that one or more straps may be attached to in order to maintain the respiratory protection device in a desired position.